


Leaf-Wing Katydid

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [50]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Blending in with young people is not just done for vanity's sake.





	Leaf-Wing Katydid

I have become very good at understanding and using current slang. I feel like a fraud, especially speaking with Wiggins and his friends whom my outward appearance seems to mirror. But my long expertise at learning all the dialects among Londoners of my time – from street beggars' cant to the snide subtext muttered among the bluebloods of Her Majesty's court – serves me in good stead even in this foreign time.

I've also learned to pilot the flying motorcars that swoop around New London like demented barn swallows, at speeds that aeroplanes had not yet achieved when I died. That is no hardship, for flying is exhilarating and I welcome the challenge the skill presents. In the same way I gobble up information via the computer link in my room that once had only held leather-bound books and foolscap for reading and writing purposes.

Beth Lestrade jokingly calls me "Granddad" sometimes. I permit it; she is one of very few who know my true identity. But to this new world I insist on presenting as a man in his mid-20s, a product of this time and technology.

For if everyone knew – knew I lived and died hundreds of years ago, that all my family and friends are long dead – they would look at me with pity. And pity I will not bear.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #10, **Going Grey.** A character attempts to hide signs of aging in some way, for some reason. Who, how, and why – that’s up to you!


End file.
